1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, a recognition apparatus and an information recognition method, and a program and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, a recognition apparatus and an information recognition method, and a program that are suitable for executing recognition processing by use of the correlation between two feature quantities.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known in which, in the identification of whether two face images are of a same person, local feature vectors (or Gabor jets) of various feature points of a face are extracted by use of a Gabor filter and a correlation vector composed of only the correlation values of all dimensions of the Gabor filter is learned by use of a SVM (Support Vector Machine) to generate an identification device by which identifying processing is executed (refer to Published Application WO03/019475).